No Reality
by lena123
Summary: Zuko a gangster? Annie and her friends popular? ZULA A GOTH? Only one explanationAVATAR IN HIGHSCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Lena123:** Oh yeah! NEW STORY IDEA! The Avatar cast go to a highschool somewhere around Northeastern Pennslyvania with my friends and I!

**Katara and Suki- Cheerleaders**

**Zuko-Gangster**

**Annie(me)-Popular;girlfriend of Sokka**

**Angie: Girlfriend of Aang.**

**Aang: Hottest boy in school.**

**Teo: Poser**

**Sokka: Jock**

**Zula: Goth**

**Meng and Koko: Nerds**

**Jun: Assistant teacher**

**Iroh: Chemistry teacher**

**Zhao: History teacher**

**I'm really hoping this story is good!**

XOXOXOXOXO

The day began totally normal. Zuko and his posse were walking through the halls of NorthTown Highschool with boom boxes hanging from their shoulders. Katara and Suki were flirting with boys. Annie was hanging out with her best friends,Karissa,Angie,Sara,Shannon,and Caitlin. Aang was hanging around with Angie. Teo was getting laughed at. Zula was scaring away freshmans. Meng and Koko were studying in books as big as my room. Iroh was trying to flirt with his assistant,Jun. And Zhao was screaming at sophomore's who forgot their homework.

**With The Popular's**

"Sokka invited me to this party this Zuko's having Friday. You guys want to come?" Annie asked,chewing her bubble gum and clutching her Louis Vuitton Multicoloure Lodge bag.

They all nodded in agreement. Zuko ALWAYS had wild and crazy parties,with girls walking around in fake Gucci dresses with Coach hairclips and guys walking around in baggy jeans and teeshirts.Totally fake.

**Bell Rings**

"Great,"Annie said. The bell rang. Annie,Angie,Shannon,Sokka,Aang,and Zula all went to History and Caitlin,Karissa,Teo,Zuko,Meng,Koko,Katara and Suki went to Chemistry.

**In History...**

"Oh.Mi.Gawd. Could this get any more pointless?" Shannon sighed,exmaining her French-manicure nails as everybody in the back row were passing notes and whispering. Angie and Annie were reading a magazine,and Shannon was playing around on her organizer,and Zula was chucking pencils at Mr.Zhao.

"ZULA,STOP RIGHT NOW!" he raged. Zula sharpened more pencils and through one at a nerd. What a long period...

**Chemistry...**

Zuko and his posse were all rapping in the back. Teo was scribbling down things. Koko and Meng were finished and reading dictionaries. Katara and Suki left for cheerleading practice. Caitlin and Karissa were reading a magazine.Iroh was looking at Jun...

**(PLEEEEZE REVIEW!)**


	2. Free Periods,Tests,and Rapping

**Lena123: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!**

XoXoXo

**History Class**

Test today! Let's see how everyones doing..

Annie was doing pretty decent. She got some wrong every now and then... Shannon was confident she was going to get an A. Angie...wrote down 'who cares' for every answer and started drawing Aang and her together,along with knifes going through Zhao's head.

"Alright,hand in your tests over there,in the gray tray," Zhao said in a monotone voice. Students rushed over to the tray,and bounced around at the door until the bell rang. They all ran out to their lockers (or,in Koko and Meng's free-time,library.) and started talking or laughing or eating or doing homework. Sokka came over to Annie.

"Hey,"she said."We're all going to Zuko's party,right?" she continued.

"Yeah. Just,please break the chain of the so-called fake dresses. Jeez,last week those dresses barely made it below the knee!" Sokka laughed. Annie giggled. Then Aang came over with Teo behind him.

"Yo,Angie,"Aang said. Angie squealed and ran over to hug him. "I think I got atleast 12 points on this test!" Aang looked a bit confused. And then Teo copied his face.

"DUDE! WILL YOU STOP COPYING ME?" Aang yelled at Teo. Teo shrugged and left. Sokka looked towards Aang. "Hey,dude,did you get the invite to Zuko's Friday night party?" Sokka asked.

"No,I didn't. I'll come though,"Aang glanced at Angie,"with Angie." Aangie squealed again and hugged him.

"Well,we've got double free period. That's two hours. Who wants to go get a burger or something?" Annie asked. Karissa,Shannon,Caitlin,Angie,Aang,Sokka and Sara all nodded in agreement. "Great. I'll drive."

**In The Parking Lot**

Annie drove a red Catalliac Escalade truck. I took a good five minutes to find it,then they all climbed in,some people having to sit in other people's laps(Ex. Angie in Aangs) considering that truck didn't hold alot of people.

"Um,McDonalds,Burger King,Wendy's, The China Grill... c'mon guys,pick something please!" Annie said. Karissa,Caitlin,Sokka and Aang chose McDonalds,Sara,Annie,Angie chose Burger King."Well,there's more votes on McDonalds..." Annie pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds and they all climbed out and walked inside. Nobody was eating,and all the old people were on shift."Who wants what?"

Karissa,Caitlin,Shannon-cheeseburgers

Annie-salad

Angie-quarter pounder thingie

Aang and Sokka-Big Mac's

Sara-chicken nuggets.

Once the food was their's,they all sat down at 3 different tables. They started talking and laughing and digging things out of their pockets or purses to show other friend's stuff. Once they were all finished,they drove back to school only to see Zuko having a rapping competition RIGHT IN THE FRONT LOBBY.

**(CLIFFHANGER! I think,anyway. R&R,as always.**

**Love,**

**Anivue)**


	3. Mad Little Zuko

**Lena123:** The third chapter of No Reality-coming to you! I'm really sorry for the long delay,but I wasn't into right then. And I left you ate the rapping contest cliffhanger!

These are my reviewers-

**Kelciedragons****  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, ****reply**** Zuko haveing a rapping contest in the front lobby...00...I dont even want to know. lol ****Kelciedragons****  
2006-01-13  
ch 1, ****reply**** Whoa this is one crazy story. **kltgirl**  
2006-01-13  
ch 2**, reply **your story's comin' along real good update soon **PrincessZula24400**  
2006-01-13  
ch 1,** reply **Very good, very good. Hehheh Zula throwing pencils...****  
** I love you all!

XxXxXxXxXx

Zuko was saying about 15 swears a minute,which,indeed was making all of the friend's ears bleed. Zuko finished and everybody started booing. And then Zuko yelled a word I's rather not speak of to the audience and everyone gasped. Then they all went to class.**(( A/N: You thought I'd make lyrics,didn't you?))**

"That made my ears hurt,"Annie laughed,earning laughs.

"Totally. Zuko can't sing if he tried,"Angie said. Just than Zuko came by.

"Thanks for the support,"he muttered and walked on.

(Sorry for the shortness,but I have to go.)


End file.
